The Demigods of History Stories: Story 1: Charlie Chaplin
Characters Charlie Chaplin - Son of Dionysus Adolph Hitler - Son of Hades Stan Laurel - Satyr Chapters Chapter 1: I Like Friends as I Like Music, When I Am in the Mood. To Help a Friend in Need is Easy, But to Give Him Your Time is Not Always Opportune. Chapter 2: It Isn't the Ups and Downs That Make Life Difficult; It's the Jerks. Charlie Chaplin - Son of Dionysus Charles (Charlie) Chaplin was born to Hannah Chaplin and Dionysus, under the pseudonym Charles Chaplin Sr. in 1889. Charlie was joined in life by his brother, who was mortal, as he was illegitimate. By the time he was two Dionysus had left, his mother had birthed a child that was taken away, and had then begun her spiral into madness. For the first few years they lived in London deeply in poverty until Charlie was seven and he was discovered by a Satyr named Stan Laurel. The satyr quickly arranged for him to be sent to a "workhouse" (Camp Half-Blood) immediately. He stayed there for two years and began his training. He discovered that his family was in better shape, and as such returned to them for a short while, but eventually they returned to poverty, and he returned to Camp Half-Blood. In 1898, Charles' mother was admitted to the Cain Hill Mental Asylum, and so for awhile he returned to England to help care for her and stayed with his brother Syd under the care of his father Dionysus. This was dangerous however,it was breaking ancient rules after all, and after two months, Syd was sent off to join the navy and Charlie was sent back off to Camp Half-Blood. His ambitions however, were for the theatre, so he arranged with his father to be sent off with the Eight Lancashire Lads. He traveled all over England with them, returning to Camp Half-Blood between tours. It was during this time, in 1900 specifically, that he met his greatest friend and enemy, Adolph Hitler. He and Adolph were quick friends at Camp Half-Blood. They spent much time together, trained together, became almost brothers. However, shortly before the outbreak of World War 1, the oracle said a prophecy saying that Adolph would do incredibly evil things, and send the world into chaos. Hitler was distraught and returned to Germany breaking contact with everyone from Camp Half-Blood including Charlie. As for Charlie, his life continued the way it had been before. He moved from troupe to troupe, always returning to Camp Half-Blood from time to time, his career growing and growing, until'' September 28th, 1926, when he was visited by Hitler once again. This is where the story begins, so I shall let it explain from there. Adolph Hitler - Son of Hades Adolph Hitler's story begins before him with his mother Klara Pölzl. She was a great human being hard-working, beautiful, nice, and many other grand qualities which I won't list because it would take quite a long time. Hades fell in love with her because of these things, but she rejected him because she feared death and she married Alois Hitler. As you can probably guess, this didn't please Hades at all, so since he couldn't bring himself to kill her, nor her husband as that wouldn't help his cause, he killed her first three children. After the death of her third child Otto, Klara couldn't take it, so she made a deal with Hades. If she bore a son to him, he would stop killing her children in the future. This child that she bore was Adolph Hitler. He was followed by a healthy girl and quite later a boy Edmund. As a child Adolph didn't agree at all with his "father" Alois Hitler. The two would argue constantly, and never really developed a bond. The breaking point, however, was when Adolph's baby brother Edmund died. Hitler became more moody, more morose, and more disobedient. Eventually Alois had had enough and sent him to the ''Realschule in Linz, but Hades arranged for Adolph to go to Camp Half-Blood instead. During that time he made friends with Charlie Chaplin, as explained above. Much like Charlie, he was between Germany and Camp Half-Blood throughout most of his life. This changed when the Oracle issued a prophecy about the things he would do, and he returned to Germany permanentely, cutting off connection to everyone he knew. After that he served as a soldier in World War 1, getting injured a couple times, and setting up his German Nationalist views. The story picks up in 1926 after he has just been released from prison after a coup he launched. Chapter 1: I Like Friends as I Like Music, When I am in the Mood. To Help a Friend in Need is Easy, But to Give Him Your Time is Not Always Opportune. Charlie You know it's gonna be a bad day when your long-lost best friend who is supposed to destroy the world shows up to kill you. Let me back up a bit for you. It all started on September 28th, 1926, a little after 4:00. production for the circus was going well until Adolph showed up. Adolph and I had been best friends as lads, and so of course I was overjoyed to see him, though I had heard what he was doing in Germany. "Take five everyone!" I yelled as I ran over to him. Adolph, it's been such a long time! Are you well? You've made quite a name for yourself in 12 years!" "Yes," He replied "I guess I have. And indeed, that's what I came here to talk to you about today Charles." He always called me Charles, never Charlie or Chuck, just Charles. "I have discovered the truth to the Oracle's sights from oh so long ago, and as it turns out, we misinterpreted it. I'm saving the world from destruction, albeit using nonconventional methods." He said, with his heavily accented voice. "I'm going to rid the world of its plague by eradicating all but the true race the Aryans." As you can probably guess, I was kinda shellshocked by this. "But recently the oracle payed me a visit she told me of possibly my greatest adversary...you." He continued, "But, I don't want to fight you Charles, you're my best friend, so I come to you today with an offer. Join me. I've seen glimpses of the future, and you are one of Dionysus' greatest sons and I'm one of Hades' greatest. Together we could be unstoppable. We could rule the world from Germany, we could do so many great things for the world." "Not a chance." I responded. There was no way I would side with someone who had said he was going to eradicate the world not two minutes before. "Alas," Adolph said, "I thought you would say that, and now, I'm going to have to kill you. Warriors, attack!" And just like that, up popped a whole battalion of undead soldiers. Luckily, I had my trusty Thyrsos as I always did. I always wondered what mortals saw as I carried it around. A cane, probably. Anywho, the soldiers closed in, and my training kicked in. I started swinging wildly with my Thrysos, toppling soldiers left and right. As I did so I called for help, and I was joined by a mountain lion shortly. After a short while the Cougar, whose name was Rasmussen apparently, and I had defeated the battalion. Adolph didn't look pleased. "Grrrr," He grumbled, "I see your skill leevel has not lessened. Let us do battle then. Furies, to me." Suffice to say, the battle took a long time. We clashed evenly matched, Thrysos against Sword, for about 10 minutes before he began to relent. By now though, he was taken up in rage. "You fool!" He spat, "If I were you I would watch your back lest death claim you. Sadly, as of yet your skill matches mine, and so I cannot kill you. But I CAN kill your mother however. Goodbye Charles, I hope we never meet again, for your sake." And with that, he shadow traveled away. I wanted to help my mother, but there was nothing I could do this far away from England, and for now, I had more pressing problems, those being that my studio was now engulfed in flames. I used my tumbling skill to escape, and tried to call my mother from a telephone, but it was too late. Adolph had already done the deed. It was at that moment I swore him to be my enemy. END Chapter 2: It Isn't the Ups and Downs That Make Life Difficult; It's the Jerks. TBC